


Curiosity killed Kuroo

by SweetLoveCries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto being bigger idiot, Humor, Kuroo being idiot, M/M, Yaku kicking ass, literally kicking ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoveCries/pseuds/SweetLoveCries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroo learns a lesson not to spy on people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity killed Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kagamichin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/gifts).



> Request by beautiful Mochi~ Thanks for editing this as well!

Evening jog was Kuroo’s favorite thing. He made sure to run a few laps before going to the 3rd gym for practice. There was something soothing while running in the evening’s cool breeze. Akaashi had joined him on several occasions, and tonight as well.

When they were done, they walked back to the gym, slowly cooling down and discussing the practice. He was more than eager to teach Tsukishima how to block because one: Tsukishima soaks in advices given to him like a sponge, and two: he uses said advices to make Bokuto fail every now and then. It was perfect. He was a perfect student.

As Kuroo and Akaashi changed from their running shoes to indoor shoes, an odd sound reached them. The sound was coming from behind the door of a small room in the back of the gym. They exchanged looks and Akaashi sighed. He ignored Kuroo’s request to check out what was going on and picked up the ball to practice his serves.

Kuroo tried to do the same, but in the end he gave into his curiosity.

Even before he reached the door handle, he could hear a muffled string of curses coming from the inside. Followed by a snarky, taunting tone and a chuckle.

“Hold on, this position is wrong.”

Pause.

“Ouch! Bokuto-san, be careful, that hurts!

_Shit._

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll go slower.”

…Kuroo **really** wanted to look.

“…Is that better?”

“Mhmm… Yes.”

Was that a _moan_?

Kuroo crouched and tried to peer through the keyhole, too afraid he would distract them if he tried to open the door. It wasn’t overly bright inside, but he could see Tsukishima’s and Bokuto’s tall frames on the other side of the room.

Moving. Slowly. Facing each other with soft groans slipping past Tsukishima’s lips every time Bokuto did something.

Kuroo stepped away from the door, his face only slightly pale and very much confused. The things he saw… They could be something else and not the answer that his brain was providing for him, right?

He walked back to Akaashi, legs feeling like jelly.

Akaashi served the ball in his direction, but when Kuroo failed to receive it ~~,~~ he stopped and watched his friend. The smirk slowly stretched across his face.

“What’s the matter Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo shuddered: “I have seen things.” ~~~~

“They say ‘ _curiosity killed the cat_ ’ for a reason, don’t they? But it’s most likely not what it looks like,” Akaashi said with a chuckle and Kuroo groaned.

Tsukishima and Bokuto joined them after five minutes- Tsukishima looking gloomy and Bokuto was as chipper as ever.

** THE NEXT ** ** DAY: **

“Kuroo, are you alright?” Yaku asked in a worried tone after inspecting Kuroo’s face.

Kuroo didn’t seem to hear him and his eyes were glued onto the volleyball court next to theirs; squinting at Bokuto, who was bragging about his spike, then his eyes went to Tsukishima who was putting him down by using sarcastic remarks and a smug smile, and then he was back looking at Bokuto’s pouting face.

**BAM!**

The ball collided with Kuroo’s face like a train. The only thought that went through Kuroo’s mind was that he deserved it and he wished it could erase the memory from the previous night.

“God fucking damn it Kuroo, pay attention!” Yaku yelled at him. The Nekoma captain shuffled back onto  his feet and with a face of utter terror and despair, refocused on the match.

When they finished up, Yaku walked up to him and glared: “What’s wrong with you today? Are you sick?” Kuroo never received a ball with his face. Ever. He was too agile and calculating to do something like that.

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

Yaku groaned. “You’ve been glaring at Bokuto the whole goddamn morning. If you have a problem with him go talk to him! Don’t hinder the rest of us!”

“I don’t have a problem with him!” Kuroo sputtered. Yaku wasn’t amused and just shoved his elbow on Kuroo’s stomach.

He deserved that too.

“Stop acting like a child and go,” Yaku hissed and left him to go kick Lev who, yet again, brought up the question of Yaku’s height.

Kuroo sighed, placed his water bottle on the bench and got up. There was a short pause, since the losers teams were doing their drills. Kuroo walked over to Bokuto, who was standing at the door  watching the others run up the hill. His lips twitched in a smile- Kuroo knew that if someone suggested to Bokuto to go run as well, he’d do it instantly.

“Hey, owl-head.”

Bokuto turned around and grinned, “We won again!”

Kuroo sighed, “Yes, yes, I saw. Don’t get too comfy, they learn fast.”

“But that’s what makes it exciting, right?” Bokuto said, looking back at where Karasuno was running. “It’s so fun when you play against strong opponents and win!” He grinned smugly, “I’m impressed by Glasses-kun the most. For a guy that doesn’t like to try and go all out, he sure can pack a punch.”

“Speaking of Tsukishima…” Kuroo started hesitantly, “I have something to ask you.”

Bokuto looked back at him, all curious and innocent-like. Kuroo wanted to punch him.

“Are you two dating?”

Bokuto blinked owlishly, “Eh? Dating?”

Kuroo scrunched up his nose- was this guy making fun of him? “Yes, _dating_. You know- holding hands, hugging, kissing…”

“Yea, yea, I KNOW what dating is!” Bokuto interrupted him with a huff. “But no, we’re not.”

What?

“…Are you sure?” Kuroo asked carefully.

“Hey! I think I would know if I’m dating someone or not!” Bokuto barked at him, effectively drawing everyone’s attention to them. “…But I wouldn’t mind to… You know…” he added with hushed grumble after Kuroo stepped on his foot as a warning.

“But…Last night, in the equipment room…”

“Ah! That! Well, you see…While you and Akaashi were running, I asked Glasses-kun to help me with spikes. I sprained his finger so we went to get med kit back there and fix his hand up! You know, the push and pull of the finger…First aid thingie and stuff.” Bokuto explained cheerfully.

…

“ ** _YOU BUSTED HIS HAND!?_** WHAT ARE YOU, AN ANIMAL!?” Kuroo was the one yelling now. He grabbed Bokuto by the collar and pushed him out of the gym ~~,~~ to ‘ _settle things like grown ups’_.


End file.
